


White Stained Robe

by DiamondFanfic



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Ethan Nestor, Fantasizing, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Clamps, No Lube, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Sub Mark, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondFanfic/pseuds/DiamondFanfic
Summary: "Do you have it in white?""I do but it's slightly see-through.""That's preferred for Mark I think."Mark couldn't orgasm. He had tried almost everything. When he was on the last of his patience, someone walked in, finally allowing him release. At least he got to wear his new ~white~ robe.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	1. The Beginning

Mark was home alone. Amy had gone out for the evening, and Ethan was busy recording a video at his house.  
Mark raced into his bathroom and stripped off. He turned the shower on freezing and gasped as it made contact with his hot skin. Mark cursed at his dick, which was unaffected by the cold water. “Why won’t you go down?” he muttered desperately. He didn’t think it was normal to get a boner after seeing your best friend in a robe. Ethan hadn’t even been naked. Mark groaned as his dick started to throb, only getting harder at the thought of him. Begrudgingly, Mark took himself in hand. Images of Ethan’s face flashed before his eyes as he started stroking himself. Mark thought of Ethan’s smile, how he nudged himself closer to Mark. Images of Ethan grinning at Mark, staring at that guys abs… That was not a good image. Now Mark felt jealousy pool in his stomach, his dick going slightly softer. Followed by the jealousy was immediate shame, he had no right to be jealous. If Ethan wanted to jump this guy - Alex or whatever - who was Mark to object? They weren’t dating, Ethan didn’t even like him like that, even though there were times Mark swore he caught him staring. Now Mark’s cock was completely soft; finally. Mark focused on cleaning off, turning the shower warmer.  
After Mark had dressed himself again, he was overtaken by confusion. Why had he gotten hard over Ethan? He’d known him for years, it was Ethan! But just the thought of him sent a chill down Mark’s spine. Ethan’s eyes gleamed with lust, his face going red with it. Arousal flooded to Mark’s stomach, he needed to get his head out of the gutter! But already, he could feel his dick getting hard again. Mark groaned in frustration. He lied down on his bed and got a tube of lube from his bedside table. After removing his pants and boxers, he lubed his hand up and rubbed it against his dick. Palming himself made him moan in relief. His hips bucked up against his hand when he started pumping himself. Mark released a groan as a shudder of pleasure raced through him. Again, Ethan appeared before him, dripping wet from a shower. Water drops raced down his legs and drew Mark’s eyes to his hard dick. Mark sped his hand up and used his other to fondle his balls, he was getting close. When he was about to come, a scene of Ethan having sex with Alex immediately flooded his mind, taking away all the previous pleasure until Mark was a whimpering mess. He saw Ethan getting fucked by Alex until his throat was sore from screaming. Alex pulled out and then came over him, Ethan whining like a needy bitch. Mark shuddered and closed his eyes tighter, his erection completely gone. “For fuck’s sake,” he cursed as he was left on the edge, unable to come again. He stood up and cleaned himself off. Now hungry from the wasted energy, Mark walked into the kitchen.  
After making himself eggs - yes it was two in the afternoon - Mark looked around him. Something was missing. His eyes scanned everywhere, taking the room in. It was the ring gag from their Cooking With Sex Toys video. Why would that be missing? Mark brushed it off and continued eating his eggs. Or, he tried. But that was before he remembered what exactly had happened that video. And, what do you know, he was hard again. Seriously. Like, seriously? Sighing, Mark stood up, done with food, and took the fleshlight that resided in the cutlery drawer. It had been there since the video, it hadn’t been touched. Mark went back into his bedroom and stripped completely, hissing as the air touched his exposed dick. He got comfortable on his bed and then humped up into the fleshlight. Mark released a groan through clenched teeth, finally getting the attention he needed. He thrusted faster and faster into the toy until he felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He swiped it away and sucked his finger into his mouth, revelling at the salty taste. Feeling experimental, Mark lubed up his left hand and slid it slowly to his balls. He played with them for a bit, still fucking the fleshlight, and then he cautiously moved his hand to his puckered hole. Mark’s index finger swirled around the edge, testing and teasing himself. He hesitantly started to push it past the ring of muscle, stopping his thrusts to concentrate. Mark applied more lube to his hole and then pushed in to the second knuckle. He slowly rocked it in and out of himself, starting up his thrusts again. “Shit,” Mark groaned when he almost hit his prostate. He stopped thrusting again and pulled his finger out, ready to add a second one. When he pushed them both in he clenched his teeth in pain. They were barely past the ring of muscle but he had to stop, unable to deal with the pain and stretch. Mark pulled them back and started thrusting again. His hips stuttered as he got closer. He could now feel the arousal pooling in his stomach. He was about to orgasm when there was a knock on his door. What the hell. Mark wasn’t really surprised, what with his bad fortune and all, when Ethan’s voice followed.  
“Mark? Are you in there?”  
“Y-yeah,” he tried to steady his voice, but it was probably fairly noticeable what he had been doing. “I didn’t think you were going to come over tonight, weren’t you working on a video?”  
Ethan listened intently to Mark’s slightly wobbly voice. Interesting. He schooled his voice as he said, “Yeah, I finished a while ago and got bored. I did text you.” Mark picked his phone up from the bedside table and saw a missed text. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t see that.” Ethan hummed nonchalantly.  
“Well, if you aren’t going to invite me in, I’ll go watch TV.” Mark could hear a trace of a smirk in Ethan’s voice and his heart threatened to give out. Shit, he knows doesn’t he? Fear that Ethan would know everything flooded through him. He worried about this new attraction, his thoughts and fantasies; what if Ethan knew them all? Mark stopped worrying when he heard footsteps walk away.  
“Wait,” he called after Ethan. Why did I do that. Mentally face-palming himself, he quickly redressed and got rid of the lube and fleshlight.  
“Yeah?” Ethan replied.  
“You can come in,” Mark thought his voice sounder steadier than he had thought it would. He didn’t know why he was doing this, maybe to make it less suspicious? Yes, that would work. Ethan called a weary ‘ok’ and opened the door. Immediately he was enveloped by the smell of sex and musk. Ethan schooled his expression, but inside he was grinning wickedly.  
“Hey,” he said as he sat down on the bed.  
“Hey,” Mark replied, he scooched away a bit as Ethan had sat a little too close.  
“Your cheeks are flushed, what were you doing?” Ethan asked with a smile that looked a tad sadistic. Mark paused to think, his brain short-circuiting.  
“Umm, sit ups,” he somewhere managed to not make it a question.  
“You always have been weird,” Ethan replied with a light laugh. “Go have a shower though, you look a little sweaty.” Then he was gone, through the door and into the living room where Mark heard the TV be turned on. He heaved a sigh of relief and did as Ethan suggested.  
The shower helped calm him, the warm water getting rid of the remaining traces of lube. Mark turned the shower a bit hotter, enjoying the scalding feeling against his chest. He almost groaned as the water turned hotter still, too hot. Mark quickly got away from the jet of boiling water and added cold. Once it was at a suitable temperature again he got back under. Mark paused. Was that the sound of a drawer? Mark stilled, willing his ears to pick up the noise again, but it never returned. Must have imagined it.

Ethan was debating with himself. Should he go investigate what Mark had really been doing when he walked in? He wasn’t stupid, he knew it wasn’t sit ups, but was he really  
masturbating? Ethan won the battle with himself and walked quietly into Mark’s room, hoping the shower would cover up any noise he made. He tiptoed to Mark’s bed and pulled the covers back. That was definitely a wet spot. Lube? He continued searching, now opening Mark’s bedside table. Ethan bit back a gasp that turned into a moan when he saw the used fleshlight and lube sitting there. He picked it up and inspected it, smelling the new smell of musk. This time he did moan. He shoved the toy back into the drawer and shut it. It let out a noise as it closed, a creaking sound. Ethan stilled and waited for the shower to stop. When it didn’t, he crept back out of Mark’s room and shut the door silently behind him.

When Mark got out of the shower, Ethan called to him. “Mark? I’m gonna head out, buy a few things.”  
“Ok, when will you be back?” Mark replied.  
“I don’t know, an hour max.”  
Mark yelled back agreements and then waited for the sound of Ethan’s car to pull away. If he wasn’t going to be home, Mark may as well try out his new robe. Mark pulled it out of it’s bag in his closet, slipping the think sheer robe over his head. He sighed as the fabric brushed over his shoulders, sending him into a mode of relaxation. Mark tied the soft gown together, making it hang loosely around his waist. He walked over to a mirror and studied his reflection, floofing his hair up and making it appear softer. Mark walked into his kitchen and got a glass from a cabinet. He jumped as he felt his hand catch on something. Mark braced himself and slowly closed his fingers over the sturdy leather. He carefully lifted the item, along with his glass, out of the cabinet. Mark felt his eyes widen. There’s where the ring gag went. Mark paused, letting the inevitable questions flood his mind. What was it doing there? Who put it there? Well, that one Mark could guess. Ethan. Amy wouldn’t touch that, they weren’t dating anymore, things were already awkward enough without them touching each other’s toys. That left Ethan. Mark sighed and placed it on the counter. He turned to his fridge and allowed the ice water to pour into his glass.  
Deciding to treat himself, Mark walked into his theatre room and turned on the movie screen. He picked out his favourite DVD and pressed play, reclining in his chair. Imagine watching porn on this screen. And suddenly Mark was turned on again. He slapped himself, hard, on the face. It didn’t help his problem, if anything it turned him on more. God fucking damnit. Now Mark had a boner that he knew wouldn’t go away, or be relieved. Mark angrily unloaded the DVD, and connected his phone to Bluetooth. Why not? He thought as he opened Porn Hub and selected the first video that came up. Without glancing at the title, Mark projected it to the screen, too frustrated with himself to pay much attention. He realised his mistake as soon as the video started playing. The dom looked like Ethan, he was thin and had brown hair that stuck up everywhere. His hazel-green eyes shone with mischief as they looked his sub up and down. Now that Mark paid attention, the sub looked like him. He had the same big build, messy brown hair, and stubborn smile. Mark couldn’t look away, not when Ethan - or, not Ethan - started circling his prey, nor when he started to pump his sub’s achingly hard dick. Mark found himself doing the same, taking his cock in hand and gliding it up, swiping his hand over his slit. The sub groaned out at the same time Mark did, causing his dick to swell up until it was completely hard. The screen held all his focus, he didn’t notice that his hands were doing what the dom’s was. When the Ethan look-alike spat on his hand and traced it over the other’s hole, Mark did the same. It was only when Mark had two fingers in himself and he hit his prostate did he realise what he was doing. Mark swore at the jolt of pleasure and started rocking his hips. He wrapped a hand around himself again and thrusted into it, while also thrusting back onto his fingers. A pant left his lips followed by a loud moan that drowned out all the noise.  
“Well well well,” Mark snapped around, his eyes going huge as he saw Ethan standing in the doorway.  
“E-Ethan,” Mark said shakily, shocked at being caught.  
“What do we have here?” Ethan’s voice was the lowest Mark had ever heard it. He felt something jump in his stomach as Ethan moved close enough that Mark could see his eyes full of lust. Mark started to stutter out an excuse, his voice catching in his throat. Mark felt his cheeks blaze with embarrassment as he realised how he must look. His fingers in his ass, hand around his cock, watching porn on his huge screen, and dressed in nothing but a see-through robe.  
“I can explain,” Mark started, his voice under control now. Ethan stalked over to him, watching him intently.  
“You better have a good reason slut, I can see you’re still finger fucking yourself,” Mark’s eyes got even wider at the degradation, and his body’s response to it. He shamefully removed his fingers, not realising they were still moving around him. As he pulled them out, they brushed against his prostate, causing a loud moan to escape from his lips. Mark shuddered under Ethan’s gaze, feeling trapped.  
“Did I tell you to stop whore?” Ethan asked, his voice hard and dangerous. Mark whimpered and pushed them back into himself, releasing another moan. He let them start moving again when Ethan gave him a hard look.  
“So, I come home and hear intense moaning and panting. I walk to the theatre room, and there you are, fucking yourself while watching porn.” Ethan purred into his ear, now so close he could lick Mark’s skin if he wanted to. Mark felt his cock throb at Ethan’s words, who knew he could be so dominant?  
Ethan took a step back. “Stop,” it was a simple command, but Mark struggled to stop pleasuring himself, so close to the edge. Once he had obliged, Ethan continued. “Do you want this? If not, I need to know now,” Ethan’s voice was demanding, serious. Mark paused to think before nodding his head slowly. “Vocally please.”  
“Yes, please, let this continue,” Mark said, more turned on than he had ever been.  
“Ok, ground rules. I’m domming you, which doesn’t look like a problem,” Ethan sent a smirk Mark’s way. “Your safe-word is red to stop completely, orange to pause, and green to go. Do you understand that?” Mark nodded. “Recite it.”  
“Red to stop, orange to pause, and green to go,” Mark answered.  
Pleased, Ethan continued. “You don’t talk without permission, come without permission, or address me as anything other than ‘sir’.” Mark struggled to keep up, letting his brain process this before nodding. Ethan took a deep breath. “Hard limits?” Mark thought about this carefully, before continuing.  
“Watersports and permanent damage.”  
“Is that all?” Ethan asked, unsure.  
Mark nodded. “My soft limit is age-play.”  
Ethan thought this over and grinned at him ferally. “Ok baby, what do you want to get out of this?” Mark’s response was instant: an orgasm. Ethan laughed at his expression and then turned harsh.  
“Get up.”  
The way it was said made Mark shudder. He stood up on wobbly legs and looked at Ethan.  
“Wait,” Mark said suddenly. Ethan paused, raising his eyebrows. “Did you move the ring gag?” The question was out of Mark’s mouth before he could stop it. Ethan smirked at him.  
“I was wondering when you’d notice it. Now, be a good boy and go get it, along with the bag I left on the counter.”  
Mark started to walk out of the room when Ethan tutted. “Hands and knees slut.”  
Mark groaned and fell to his knees, crawling out of the room. As he passed Ethan, he smacked a hand down over his ass. Mark yelped in surprise and then moaned at being manhandled like that. Ethan leaned down to Mark’s ear, “Now, baby.” Mark shuddered and crawled into the kitchen. His hands just managed to close over the bag and gag. Now he was stuck, how could he crawl while holding stuff? Mark attempted to crawl with one hand in the air, only to fall on his face. Ethan appeared, laughing at him.  
“In your mouth, whore. You should be used to things there,” Mark felt his dick twitch as he placed the stuff in his mouth, raising his head so it wouldn’t drag on the floor.  
“Bedroom,” Ethan rasped out, his voice thick with arousal. Mark crawled all the way to his room, Ethan walking behind him. He took the things out of Mark’s mouth and threw them onto his bed.  
“Bed, now.” Ethan demanded, his voice rough with lust. “You may stand,” he said before Mark could protest. Mark stood on shaky legs and walked to his bed, swallowing down his nerves. Before he could lie down, he felt hands on his back, shoving him down. Mark let out a breathy moan as Ethan climbed over him, attacking his neck.  
“Shit,” Mark groaned when Ethan bit a newly-made love bite. Mark’s dick was touching Ethan’s thigh, precum leaking onto his robe, leaving it partly transparent. Ethan groaned as Mark started rutting against his leg.  
“Cut that out pet. I give you pleasure, you do not take it.” Mark whimpered, ceasing his movements. Ethan hummed in approval and then climbed off of Mark who whined at the loss of contact. Ethan got off the bed and walked out of Mark’s room, Mark wanted to sit up, but didn’t dare move. When Ethan got back, he was holding a black box.  
“Choose three things from here, no more no less,” Ethan placed the box down and Mark peered into it. He drew in a breath through clenched teeth, shocked at the variety. There were nipple clamps, which he very quickly pulled out. Dildos, plugs, handcuffs (he pulled those out as well), paddles, whips, anal beads, cock-rings; the supply seemed never-ending. Mark wanted to comment, but knew he wasn’t allowed. Instead, Mark pulled out a large dildo that had a vibrating function. He checked Ethan’s face to see what he thought, and it was purely sadistic.  
“Actually, I was going to use the handcuffs anyway, choose one more if you want,” Ethan said, watching Mark eye a paddle. As soon as Ethan said that, Mark did indeed grab the paddle. It was a medium sized one, one side was smooth, the other had small studs. Ethan raised an eyebrow at Mark who shrugged.  
“What happened to ‘I’m not masochistic!’ Mark? Do you make a habit of lying in your videos? Speak.”  
Mark felt his cheeks heat, caught out. “I um, I am slightly masochistic,” Ethan scoffed. Slightly my ass. “And, I can’t tell my viewers everything.” Ethan tutted.  
“Lying is bad Markimoo, should you be punished for that as well?”  
Mark scrunched his eyebrows together. As well?  
“Remember? The whole walking in on you thing? With you watching porn of people who resembled us?” Oh. “I would punish you for forgetting, but I’ll be nice,” Ethan allowed a smirk to spread over his features. He took a step towards Mark. Then another. Circling him like a predator. Mark’s dick twitched visibly, Ethan caught sight of it and smirked more. He grabbed Mark’s wrists and looped the handcuffs around them. He then tied them to the headboard, effectively trapping Mark. Mark groaned at the restriction, he was already so close he didn’t know how he would last when Ethan actually started. Ethan tugged on the restraints, testing their hold. Satisfied, he leaned back and licked Mark’s ear-shell. Then he slid down his body until his face was in-line with Mark’s chest. He pulled open the robe, exposing his nipples to the cool air. Mark whined as Ethan bent to lick at his left nipple, sliding it into his mouth. Mark thrusted up, hitting Ethan in the stomach. Ethan bit down on his nipple, sending pain rippling through Mark. He got the message though. He tried to stay still as Ethan sucked and bit softly at Mark’s nipple, mouthing at it until it was oversensitive. Ethan then took Mark’s right nipple into his mouth and moistened it until it was gleaming. Then he pulled back and took the nipple clamps in hand. Ethan attached it first to Mark’s left nipple, and then his right. He tightened the clamps all the way, and Mark felt instantly weighed down. He suppressed a moan by biting his lip, but Ethan whacked his thigh and he stooped.  
“Let me hear you,” Ethan practically whispered against Mark’s lips, then he was kissing him again. It was fierce and full of teeth and tongue. Part of Mark was still shocked this was happening. This was Ethan, his best friend who giggled at everything! No way was he about to dominated by him in sex.  
These thoughts flew out of his mind as soon as Ethan ground his ass against Mark’s hard-on. He released a throaty groan, ignoring the temptation to thrust up.  
“Tell me Mark, were you thinking about me earlier? In the theatre room. Were you thinking about me filling you up good? Making you hurt so bad and feel so much? Making you scream from pleasure?”  
“Y-yes sir,” Mark respond, enjoying how the title fell from his lips. Ethan moaned at the name, tugging on Mark’s nipple clamps.  
“Fuck!”  
“That’s right whore, tell the world you’re mine, scream for me,” Mark lost all self-control then, whining helplessly at the pleasure. It was only when he felt something going around his dick that he looked back at Ethan. He was smirking at him, waiting for him to catch on. Mark looked down at his dick and groaned, that was a cock ring. He sagged against the bed, frustrated but ridiculously turned on.  
“Turn around slut, on your knees,” Ethan’s voice was getting desperate, Mark affecting him more than he cared to admit. Mark glanced at his wrists secured to the headboard. Knowing Ethan wouldn’t remove them, he flipped over onto his stomach, his hands crossing over each other. Mark tried to get to his knees, but found he didn’t have the strength to get up. He groaned at the friction on his dick, and it was then that Ethan undid the handcuffs.  
“Quickly, you don’t want to make me angry,” Mark hurriedly got onto his knees before Ethan was redoing the cuffs. They pulled his arms up, it was uncomfortable but he secretly enjoyed the view he was giving Ethan. Ethan moaned appreciatively at his exposed hole, walking behind Mark and spitting on it. Mark arched his back, leaning into the sensation. Ethan whacked his hand against Mark’s ass, “Stay still whore,” Mark whimpered and did as he said.  
“Your punishment starts now. Count, and thank me every five,” Ethan didn’t give Mark’s brain a chance to catch up before he lifted his robe and brought his hand down. Mark hissed, clenching his teeth. “That wasn’t a number slut, restart,” Ethan spat out, Mark whimpered. Ethan smacked Mark’s right thigh, where it meets his ass.  
“O-one,” Mark choked out. This hurt less than he was expecting, he was just oversensitive. As Ethan’s hand was about to strike Mark’s ass again, Mark choked out, “Orange.” Ethan’s hand dropped immediately and he undid the handcuffs again.  
“You did so well baby, so well. Come here,” instantly the normal Ethan was back. He wrapped his arms around Mark, who crawled gratefully into his lap.  
“I-it was to-too much,” he sobbed, letting the tension out.  
“I know, I’m sorry.”  
They sat in silence for a while, Ethan took the cock ring off, allowing Mark space to breathe. Mark had his head against Ethan’s chest, taking comfort in his slow breaths and heartbeat. Eventually, Mark pulled away. He had tear tracks against his cheeks and his eyes were puffy. Ethan mentally cursed himself for allowing that to happen, swearing it never would again.  
“I haven’t been able to come all day,” Mark murmured, embarrassed. “I’ve been trying to get off back my dick wouldn’t listen to me. I should’ve told you.”  
“No baby, I should’ve been monitoring you more carefully. It’s not your fault, it’s mine, and it’s never going to happen again.” Mark deflated a bit, misunderstanding Ethan’s meaning.  
“I guess I’ll go have a shower,” he trailed off, eyes not meeting Ethan’s.  
“Wait what? You said orange right, not red?” Ethan said questioningly. “I mean, if you want to stop stop that’s ok, but I thought you wanted to continue.” Ethan rushed out, not wanting to pressure Mark.  
It was Mark’s turn to be confused. “But, you just said it wasn’t going to happen again? I wanted to continue, I didn’t think you did.” His eyebrows scrunched up, beyond confused.  
Realisation struck Ethan. “Oh, no, Mark. I meant I won’t let you get overwhelmed again. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Mark grinned slyly.  
“Then what are we waiting for?” he sauntered back to Ethan, swaying his hips.  
Ethan looked up at Mark, not expecting the sudden change. He grabbed Mark’s hand and hauled him back onto his knees.  
“Before we continue, have your limits changed?” Mark shook his head.  
“Ok, and do you want to do what we had planned on, or something else?”  
Mark pondered this, then decided to make a few small changes. “Could I come before we actually continue, that might help me. And, once that’s done, could I face you the whole time? I want to see your face…”  
Ethan grinned at that, once again lifting Mark’s robe over his ass. “Sure baby, if that’ll help you. You’re coming like this though,” before Mark could question what he meant, he felt Ethan’s tongue on his hole. Mark groaned, shoving his ass back. Ethan let it slide, thinking Mark deserved a bit of slack.  
“You don’t have to call me sir right now either,” Ethan purred into Mark’s ear when he stopped his tongue.  
“Fuck, Ethan, don’t stop,” Mark said instantly. Ethan chuckled and brought his tongue back. He licked over the exposed hole, teasing gently. Mark moaned, spurring Ethan on. He let his tongue slide inside, starting to fuck Mark with it.  
“Oh fuck, Ethan fuck,” Mark lost control of his voice, moaning loudly. Ethan thrust his tongue in harder, encouraging him.  
“More, please,” Mark begged with a cut off whimper. Ethan shoved his tongue in as far as it could go, and then added a finger, using the saliva as lube. Mark whined and pushed back, fucking himself on it.  
“Ah, ah, fuck,” he groaned, nearing orgasm.  
“Just like that baby,” Ethan praised, adding another finger. Mark clenched around his fingers, causing Ethan to groan. He imagined it was his dick and thrusted in hard, brushing against Mark’s prostate.  
Mark screamed, the pleasure intense. He went to wrap a hand around himself when Ethan whacked it away. He jammed his fingers against Mark’s prostate, still tonguing him fiercely, and reached his own hand around Mark.  
“Shit, fuck fuck fuck, Ethan!” Mark chanted as he came. Ethan pumped him through it, removing his fingers when Mark stopped clenching. He pulled back and brought Mark against his chest.  
“How was that baby? Was that good?” Ethan enjoyed being soft, he really liked aftercare. That doesn't mean that he was going to go easy on Mark now though, now he wanted to destroy him with pleasure.  
Mark couldn’t get words out so he just nodded against Ethan’s chest, sighing contentedly.  
After a few minutes catching his breath, Mark pulled away and pulled Ethan in for a kiss. This one was sweet, not lust filled, just expressing how they felt - which was apparently more than sexual. Ethan pulled back, smiling at Mark.  
“We’re not done yet,” Ethan reminded Mark, his eyes turning black again. “Tell me when you’re ready, this’ll be the night of your life.” Mark grinned at him.  
“I hope so, I deserve it.”  
This caused Ethan to chuckle, his smile growing larger. “That you do.”


	2. The End

“Now, where were we?” Ethan asked, voice full of mischief. Mark was once again handcuffed to the headboard, his ass on display. Ethan slapped his hand across where Mark’s thigh met his butt-cheeks.   
“Ah, that’s right. Count slut,” Ethan spanked Mark again, causing him to rush out a one and a hiss.  
Ethan hummed, focused on marking up his whore. He smacked Mark’s left cheek twice, making Mark rush out the numbers. Ethan groaned as red bloomed on Mark’s ass.  
Mark yelped as Ethan hit his right cheek consecutively. It was so fast Mark couldn’t keep up, he hissed and groaned at the unrelenting sensation, bucking his hips against the mattress.  
“I see that,” Ethan purred quietly “And you didn’t count,” a smirk was evident in Ethan’s voice so Mark didn’t care too much, it was Ethan’s plan. Mark felt his presence leave, his side going cold. When Ethan came back he thudded something against his hand, the sound making Mark keen.  
“Patience is a virtue bitch,” Ethan spat. Mark shuddered, the tone going straight to his dick. “I’m going to do ten strikes, if you don’t count we restart, if you don’t thank me we restart, and if you move, we restart. Think you can manage that you needy whore?” Ethan teased Mark by running the thing across his lower back.  
“Yes sir,” Mark breathed out when his mouth started working again.  
“Good.” That was all the warning Mark had before Ethan brought the tool - now known as the paddle from earlier - against his ass.   
“O-one, thank you sir,” Mark groaned out, that hurt a lot more than just Ethan’s hand.  
“Oh! And if you break a rule, the next spank will be the studded side, just warning you.” Ethan added, his tone teasing, daring Mark to misbehave.  
“Two, thank you sir,” Mark said after Ethan struck his ass again. Despite the situation, Ethan had to hold back a laugh, the sight of Mark’s wobbling skin looked funny. When he spanked Mark’s upper thigh however, it turned arousing, imagining making the skin wobble another way…  
“Th-three,” Mark stuttered out, catching his breath. “Thank you sir.” Ethan hummed, praising him non-verbally.  
“You’re taking this so well slut, I wonder what you’re thinking right now. Speak.”   
Mark groaned, knowing Ethan was going to continue spanking him through it.  
“I want you to fuck me sir. To feel your dick throbbing in my- ah! Fuck! Four, thank you sir.” Mark got out, Ethan whacking his butt-crack with the paddle. He caressed the abused flesh in his hands, massaging the pain away. Mark’s hiss turned into a moan.  
“Keep going,” Ethan demanded, his voice sounding weaker than before.  
“I-I want you to pound into me, to h-hit my prostate each thrust. Fuck, fuck me sir! Your big cock would fill me up so nicely! P-please fuck, please let me have it, I can take it! Ah shit!” Mark ranted out, determined to make Ethan as desperate as possible.  
Ethan hit Mark again, harder this time.   
“Fuck! Thank you sir! F-five?” Mark said, not sure.  
“Yeah slut, keep better track next time. Now you have to take a studded one,” Ethan’s voice sounded delighted in the most twisted sadistic way imaginable. Mark started leaking precum, he was enjoying the pain-to-pleasure sensation so much it made his head spin.  
When Ethan brought the paddle down on the side with the studs, Mark screamed.  
“Shit! Fuck!” he panted out. “Six! Th-thank you sir.”  
“You’re welcome,” Ethan replied, chuckling darkly. “Four more slut, think you can take it?” Ethan purred into Mark’s ear. He groaned in response, the neighbours could definitely hear this.   
Ethan spanked Mark twice this time, one on each cheek. He blurted out the numbers and their thank you’s.  
“I think you deserve something a little special, don’t you?” Ethan questioned mischievously. “Let’s do the rest with the studded side hmm. Would you like that whore?”  
Mark could only nod his head in agreement. Ethan teasingly rubbed the studs along Mark’s ass, pressing in every so often. Mark was a moaning mess when Ethan finally struck him with the paddle.  
“Shit shit shit! Nine, thank you. Sir.” Mark spluttered out. Ethan’s strikes were getting harder and harder. Mark battled dread and excitement over his last one, knowing it would be the hardest one yet. Excitement won just as Ethan spanked Mark for the last time. Mark let out a string of profanities, enjoying how the studs dug in, leaving dips in his smooth skin. “Ten sir. Thank you.” Mark breathed out. He moaned airily as Ethan bent down and ran his tongue over the globes of Mark’s ass, soothing the burning red skin.  
“Ahh, that feels nice,” Mark sighed, relaxing into Ethan’s touch.  
“You ready to feel even nicer?” Ethan smirked before kissing along Mark’s neck. Mark groaned when Ethan sunk his teeth in, biting near his Adam’s apple.  
“Shit,” Mark groaned softly. Ethan pulled back and mouthed at his jawline. Then he traced his tongue from the base of Mark’s neck up his jaw, the side of his face, and then his ear shell. Mark was a moaning mess by the time Ethan nibbled on his ear lobe.   
“Hmmm, go get the dildo whore,” Ethan breathed. Mark shuddered as Ethan’s breath hit his sensitive ear. Ethan uncuffed Mark, allowing him to get up.   
“On your knees slut, don’t forget your place,” Ethan’s dominant voice was back and low in his throat. Mark fell to his knees instantly, crawling over to the box that was now on the floor.   
Mark wiggled his ass as he crawled over to it, teasing Ethan.  
“Stop that you slut, or I’ll have to punish you again,” Mark toyed with the idea of stopping, then realised that the punishments were too good to miss. He turned around to wink at Ethan, and then reached the box. Mark tipped it over and rummaged through everything, causing a mess. When he eventually got the correct dildo he put it in his mouth and then crawled back to Ethan. When Mark got about halfway back, he stood up, walking the rest of the way. Ethan’s face looked evil, he was smirking and his eyes were pitch black, pupils completely blown.  
“Well, if you want to play that way…” Ethan trailed off, voice teasing. He grabbed at the collar of Mark’s robe and threw him against the wall. Mark cursed as his back smashed into it, moaning as Ethan pressed against him.   
“You went too far Mark, by the end of your punishment you’ll be begging me to stop,” Ethan purred into Mark’s ear, rutting against him.   
This was the first time Mark had felt Ethan, and now he realised that he must’ve been hard this whole time. Ethan groaned at the friction, the first he had gotten.  
“Fuck Mark, I’m gonna make you feel so good it’ll be bad,” Mark shuddered, trapped between Ethan and the wall.  
“Jump,” Ethan commanded, wrapping Mark’s legs around his waist when he obeyed. He crashed him into the wall for support though Mark was lighter than he’d been expecting. Ethan brushed his hard-on against Mark’s ass, making him whine for more.   
“In due time slut, you’ll do anything for cock won’t you?” Mark nodded his head violently, silently begging for it.  
Ethan lifted his robe up around his waist, displaying Mark’s dusty-pink hole nicely.   
“Suck,” Ethan demanded, lifting his fingers to Mark’s mouth. Mark opened it immediately, sucking his fingers into his mouth, trailing his tongue around the tips.  
“Get them nice and wet whore, use your mouth like I know you can.”  
Mark lapped at them, running his tongue around them in circular motions. When Ethan started thrusting them in and out of his mouth he didn’t object, only sucked harder.   
“Fuck that’s hot,” Ethan murmured, an idea forming in his mind that he’d definitely act on later.   
When Ethan felt his hands be covered in saliva he pulled them out, a string of spit following them. Ethan looked back at Mark’s face and he looked fucked out already, he couldn’t wait for him to actually be fucked out, that would be a sight to behold.   
Ethan brought his hand down to Mark’s dick, giving it a quick stroke. Mark jumped in surprise and then groaned, attempting to rock his hips. Ethan slid his hand further down to fondle his balls, and then even further. He let his wet fingers circle Mark’s hole, teasing him with the wet and cool feeling. Ethan let one slip into his hole, thrusting up quickly. Mark went lax against Ethan’s chest, moaning softly next to his ear.   
“You’re so tight slut, can’t wait to get my big cock in you,” Ethan heaved out as his second finger joined his first. This time Ethan went slower, knowing it was more of a stretch. Mark hissed in pain as they slowly but forcefully probed his ass-hole. It was only when they popped passed the ring of muscle that Mark moaned again. He shifted his hips trying to get more comfortable, and in the process Ethan’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Mark moaned at the contact and tried to bounce on Ethan’s fingers. Ethan surprisingly let him, only because he knew Mark would get tired of being fucked very fast later. Ethan stretched his fingers apart, scissoring Mark open. He carefully avoided his prostate despite Mark’s wiggling.   
“Stay still slut,” Ethan spat, reminding Mark of his place. Mark stilled instantly, allowing Ethan to finger fuck him.   
“Ah, ah, shit, fuck, please sir,” Mark begged as Ethan refrained from his prostate.   
“No,” Ethan snarled. “Suck bitch,” he commanded as he pulled his hand out and pressed his whole hand against Mark’s lips.   
Mark opened his mouth, letting the fingers slide inside. It was harder to do all four, it stretched his mouth and his tongue couldn’t keep up. He tried to swirl it around to tease Ethan, but his mouth was too full to do anything. Mark just attempted to get them as wet as possible. Ethan pulled his fingers out, not wasting any time until they were pressed up against Mark. He slid the first two in, not meeting any resistance. Ethan then pressed his ring finger into Mark’s hole, which swallowed it greedily. Ethan moaned at the sight of Mark’s hole fluttering, trying to pull the fingers in deeper. He pushed his pinky finger in, then shallowly thrust his hand. Mark groaned against Ethan’s collar bone, feeling his fingers slowly pushing into him.   
Ethan let Mark adjust, stilling his hand for a few seconds. He then spread his fingers out, scissoring Mark more. When Mark started moaning and shifting his hips, Ethan pulled his hand out, only to thrust it back in hard.  
Mark screamed, the burn mixed with the pleasure driving him crazy. The lack of lube was uncomfortable but allowed him to feel Ethan’s digits better. He bucked his hips against Ethan, wanting more.  
“Fuck, slut, speak,” Ethan managed to say. He thrust his hand in and out of Mark, each time sliding his hand in further.   
“Fuck, it feels so good sir,” Mark said panting. “Shit, fuck me, please sir. Ah, your hand feels so good fuck!” Ethan punctuated Mark’s words by thrusting in harder. He slowed down, only to shove his whole hand in. Mark released a guttural sound from his throat, matching Ethan’s. He couldn’t believe that Mark was taking his whole hand, bouncing up and down his wrist like a dollar store slut.  
“Fuck,” Ethan moaned, the sight getting too much for him. He pulled his hand out, a trail of spit clinging to it.   
Mark moaned at the loss, dropping his legs when Ethan tapped them.  
“Turn around, chest to the wall,” Ethan demanded, his voice rough with lust. Mark hissed when his chest hit the wall, his sensitive nipples peaking at the cold contact.   
Ethan walked to his bedside table, grabbing the lube. He retrieved the dildo that lay almost forgotten on the bed. As Ethan walked up to Mark, he flicked the lid and poured a generous amount on the dildo. Before Mark could catch up, Ethan pressed it against his ass-hole. Mark jerked his hips back, letting a moan fall from his mouth.   
Ethan pushed the dildo all the way inside, not stopping until it was in.  
“Colour?” Ethan asked out of breath, just to make sure.  
“G-green, fuck,” Mark panted out. Ethan smiled before pulling the dildo out slowly and pushing it back in. Mark moved his hips with it, fucking himself on it. It reached so much further than Ethan’s hands or tongue. When Ethan pushed it back in it hit Mark’s prostate dead on. He bucked his hips wildly and cursed. Ethan laughed before turning on the vibrate function.  
“Oh fuck!” Mark yelled. He’d forgotten it vibrated, but now there was constant pressure on his prostate.  
“You like that Mark?” Ethan asked faux-innocently. “You like feeling that dildo so far up your ass, vibrating inside you?” Mark only groaned before rutting his hips in a desperate attempt for friction. Ethan grinned evilly before dragging Mark from the wall.  
“On the bed whore. Knees, no hands,” Ethan instructed, throwing Mark towards the bed. He hurried to comply, kneeling awkwardly.   
“Fuck yourself with the dildo.”  
Mark’s eyes bugged out, he didn’t really expect him to do that did he?  
“Now.”  
Mark groaned with embarrassment as he slid the vibrating dildo out of his ass. It was almost the whole way out when he slammed it back in. A hoarse cry left his mouth as it hit his prostate again. Mark lowered on hand to the bed to stable himself, keeping his torso upright. He pulled it out again before thrusting it up again. It felt so good in this position, but his hands craved Ethan’s touch. He seemed to sense this and stood as far away as possible.  
Ethan tried to control his breathing as he stood leaning against the wall. Mark looked so good like this. His hair sticking to his forehead, skin covered in sweat, and his eyebrows drawn together in pleasure.   
Ethan walked over to Mark. “Keep going whore, you know you want to,” Ethan purred as he finally took the robe off of Mark. The soft fabric slid off his skin, collecting sweat, precum, and saliva on the way. The once white robe was now see-through and tinged yellow. Ethan grimaced before throwing it into the bathroom. He sauntered back over to Mark and climbed onto the bed. When they made eye contact Mark’s eyes were as blown as Ethan’s. He silently begged Ethan to fuck him, sure he couldn’t refuse for much longer.  
Ethan lay down on the bed, Mark towering over him. “Don’t stop,” he reminded Mark before taking him in his mouth.  
“What the fuck, oh my god. Fuck, Ethan!” Mark moaned desperately. Ethan sucked up and down Mark’s shaft before deep-throating him. He felt his nose touch his pubes before Ethan swallowed around him. Mark was a cursing, moaning mess, trying frantically to keep fucking himself. The sensations threatened to be too much, the pounding and vibrating paired with Ethan blowing him was overwhelming. Ethan swirled his tongue around, drawing another hoarse moan from Mark’s mouth. He brought a hand up to fondle at his balls, taking on in his mouth. Mark kept groaning and clenched his stabling hand into the sheets, needing something to hold on to.   
Ethan pulled off completely, admiring Mark’s exposed chest, flushed with heat. He sat up and took a nipple between his teeth, biting down gently. Mark thrust his hips forward against Ethan’s stomach, and then back against the dildo. Ethan took that as a sign to pull away.  
“Stop,” Ethan said. Mark obeyed mindlessly, hoping Ethan would fuck him now. He pulled the dildo out after turning it off.  
“Colour?” he asked again, checking before he ravished his ass.  
“Fucking green come on,” Mark huffed impatiently. Ethan smirked at him, shoving his shoulders. Mark fell to the bed with a thud, Ethan landing heavily on his chest. Mark groaned at the full body contact, naked hips thrusting against Ethan’s clothed ones.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk,” Ethan growled, lifting his hips up just to push them back down. Then he stood up, leaving Mark desperate on the bed. He lifted his shirt above his head and dropped it to the floor. He stepped out of his jeans and underwear, teasing Mark as he went.   
Mark’s eyes went wide as he saw Ethan, he was huge. Mark gasped, his eyes raking over the other boy’s body. His torso was skinny, but muscles trembled underneath, his dick was hard, red, and leaking, and his thighs looked like they’d been carved from stone.   
Mark made grabby hands and Ethan chuckled, lying on top of him.   
“Spread your legs whore, knees to your chest,” Ethan said in his dominant voice. Mark complied and braced himself.  
“Wait, condom or no?” Ethan questioned, breaking out of character.  
“If you’re clean then no, I’m clean too,” Mark said back hurriedly. Ethan grinned and slid into Mark.  
“Fuck,” he cursed immediately. Mark was so tight. His walls clenched around Ethan’s ignored cock, giving him much needed touch. He pushed in all the way, meeting little resistance. Mark groaned loudly when Ethan bottomed out, he was pressed right against his prostate.   
Ethan pulled out slowly until only his tip remained in, then he slammed back in.   
“Ah ah, fuck, oh my god,” Mark spluttered out. Ethan grunted in response and pulled out again, he snapped his hips in, pushing flush against Mark.  
He built up a pace quickly, fucking into Mark over and over again.  
“Look at you, taking my cock so nicely. Fuck, you little whore. I bet you love sucking dick on the weekend,” Ethan moaned. Mark bucked his hips at Ethan’s voice.   
Mark could only groan and whimper at the pleasure coursing through him. He pushed against Ethan’s rhythm, leaning into his thrusts. Ethan hit his prostate repeatedly, rapidly taking them both to the edge.  
“Fuck, Mark, I’m close,” Ethan said panting. Mark nodded his head and pushed back. Ethan put a hand in Mark’s hair, gripping it and pulling. Mark screamed as his body tried to orgasm. He held off only when Ethan said, “You’re not allowed to come whore.” Mark slumped against him as his body grew oversensitive.  
Ethan reached a hand down to Mark’s cock, pumping it slowly. Mark keened and hissed through his teeth. It was slightly painful, but he got off on it.   
“Speak, I wanna hear you,” Ethan commanded.  
“Fuck sir. Please let me come. I’ve been so good for you, done as you’ve said. Please,” Mark chanted. “Fuck me! Harder!” He cried out as Ethan slowed down, wanting to hold on to this moment for as long as possible.   
“You want harder?” Ethan asked rhetorically. He then pulled out completely before he shoved back in. Mark screamed again, Ethan’s hand going back to his cock.  
“Come for me whore,” and then Mark was gone. His vision whited out as he felt cum ropes decorate his stomach. Ethan kept pumping him, Mark’s walls gripping him tightly.   
“Fuck!” Ethan yelled as he came. He thrust his hips in and out shallowly, basking in his orgasm. 

When Ethan pulled out and lay down next to Mark, he pulled him into his chest. “You did so well baby, so well,” Ethan said out of breath. “You’re perfect,” he mumbled. Mark almost missed it if it wasn’t for the way Ethan’s heart beat stopped. He turned around, facing him. Mark tucked his head into his shoulder, resting on his chest.  
“Thank you,” Mark murmured before drifting off to sleep.  
Ethan felt Mark relax against him, going heavy. He gently lifted Mark off him and walked into the bathroom. He got a wet towel and cleaned himself off before doing the same to Mark. Ethan slid back in, watching with a smile as Mark cuddled up to him. Ethan pressed a light kiss to his temple before going to sleep himself.

It was the next morning when they both woke up, the sun filtering in through the open blinds. Mark sat up, yawning and stretching his arms. Ethan gave a fond laugh before doing the same.  
“Coffee?” he asked Mark with a knowing smile.  
“Coffee,” he responded.  
After breakfast (which was only creamy coffee), they wandered back into Mark’s bedroom, collapsing on his bed.  
“What are we?” Mark asked quietly. He’d been thinking about this for a while, he wanted more of Ethan, more than he could get as a friend.  
Ethan hummed. “I want to be more than friends,” he admitted. Mark pulled away from his embrace, searching his eyes. He smiled when he found whatever he was looking for.  
“Me too,” Mark said, as he cuddled back into Ethan’s chest, holding him close.


End file.
